Unbelievable Hanabusa Aido One Shot
by PillowFujiwara
Summary: A story that was planned as a One Shot. It still is a One shot.. i wrote like 30 pages at once on a day.. so :D  as the title says.. It's a story about our dear Hanabusa Aido that we all love so much.  Just tell me what you think about it
1. Chapter 1

It was a day as usual here at Cross Academy. It was switch over and the fangirls where standing outside. My best friend Kitako-chan was one of them. She had a crush on "Wild"-senpai, Akatsuki Kain. She was in the front row right now, waiting for the Night Class students to come out of their dorm. I really hated all that "Kyaah! Kyaah!", but I knew that girl my entire life and I couldn't deny her. All that buzz about the Night Class every night was giving me a headache, so I truly hated all that. As long as everything was quite, I liked it. I grew up in a rich family what was standard for me and my friends said I was more beautiful than anyone on campus. I had dark red hair, nearly brown, and it had elbow length. I really wondered if Kitako would ever stop being so naiv, but it couldn't be helped. I would go through anything she suggested. Then I remembered, that we actually were cousins.

I had the feeling that something was wrong. I stood up from the tree I was leaning on and saw that the disciplinary committee wasn't there. They usually came, Zero was late often but Yuuki wasn't. The headmaster needed them to keep the fangirls under control, because otherwise those poor Night Class guys would be crushed.I went over to Kitako to tell her I was leaving, because of the headache, but I couldn't find her. She was lost between all those screaming guys. I would have to stand back for a little longer until the Night Class went out and Kitako came to me. I was more the "I don't care"-type. I was always with Kitako, we'd always been like that, we grew up together, went to grade school together, and we came to the academy. I couldn't remember a day where we were seperated from each other.

I often wondered if I should join the disciplinary committee, but quickly decided I wouldn't. It would be nice to help and all, but the noisy sound would be too troublesome and hard for me to handle. I walked off into one of the parks on the campus and climbed on a tree to simply chill out. It was nice to have some time off of Kitako and her "Wild"-senpai blabber. I then realised I was tired so I shut my eyes and let the sun shine on my face, it would set now any minute, but the blending with closed eyes was something I loved and the silence? Nothing could make this moment better. Then I drifted off to sleep.

It was dark and the moon shone above our heads. Kitako, the disciplinary committee, Yori and me were hanging out in front of the gates to the Moon Dorm. I was lying on the ground, being far to lazy to stand like Yori and Yuuki did. I stared into the stars and then the Night Class students walked back to their dorms. What time was it? They usually returned at about 2 a.m. so it must be this late, but I didn't feel tired. I still lay there, seeming not to be bothered that the most talented guys in this academy were passing us. There was Kaname Kuran, then Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen right behind them, and then there were the other superstars of the Night Class, Takuma Ichijo, Rima Touya and Senri Shiki. I didn't know why I thought this, but I had the feeling that Touya-senpai and Shiki-senpai were a couple. They suited each other perfectly.. kinda. I closely watched Akatsuki, the love of Kitako, and then my eyes drifted to Kitako. She was staring at him, but he walked next to Souen-senpai. She sure was beautiful, but she didn't quite fit in the place next to Kain- senpai and Kitako wouldn't either, but I could sense that Akatsuki loved Souen, because he always had been so protective about her. Barely someone knew that Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain were blood related cousins, only those who were close to the disciplinary committee. Hanabusa-senpai stood right next to me talking to Yuuki, which I had just seen. I sat up myself leaning to the tree behind me, watching those two talk.

"Well Yuuki, how's it going?", he asked her, with one arm around her and the other hand holding her face. This made me angry. This didn't feel right.

"Hanabusa, stop it or you'll get Dorm president Kuran angry again.", Kain said wanting Hanabusa-senpai to let go of Yuuki. Hanabusa quickly let go of her and ran off to the gates and Yuuki bowed down and said "Arigato Akatsuki!". Yuuki and Zero were the only ones who casually talked to the Night Class, not paing attention to formalities.

"I'm sorry Yuuki, I will have to teach Hanabusa some manners. Have a good night and thank you for all your hard work", Kaname-senpai said and Zero just grunted in the back. I watched the Night Class students returning to their Dorm and hopped up from the place I was sitting in and grabbed Kitako's wrist and dragged her back to the sundorm.

"Guys, where are you going?",Yuuki asked us, but we were already too far away.

"What are you doing Hanako?", Kitako asked.

"Obviously going somewhere. Back to the Dorm. I don't want to end like the members of the disciplinary committee without sleep and you know how much I hate to wear make-up.", I said annoyed. I still couldn't get the scene out of my head. Yuuki didn't do anything against it, she's a girl of strong temper, but she seemed used to it. I dragged Kitako into our Dorm room, jumped on my bed and fell asleep. In the same moment I woke up from that dream and nearly fell down the tree branch I fell asleep on. This dream really bothered me. Maybe I would hang out with the disciplinary committee this night, or at least while they had school. I heard someone saying my name. It was Kitako and another friend of hers. "Finally! It took us forever to wake you up.", she said. Had they been calling out for me for that long now? It was dark now. I felt a breeze of summer night. My favorite time of the year, when it came to darnkness, but my favorite season was autumn. I jumped down the tree and asked "Where are the perfects?".

"Aah.. They went to do their duties. I don't want to get in trouble on being out night, we shouldn't be on the grounds. Let's go back!", Kitako said and we walked off. The girls went in, but I decided to stay out for a little while longer. I wouldn't mind trouble if I didn't mind anything else. 'Whatever..', I thought. I went to sit next to a pond, ankling myknees, putting my head between them. I needed to rest for a bit, my mind was all worked up about that dream of mine. Why on earth would Hanabusa care about Yuuki? There had to be something wrong. No.. There was something wrong. I shook my head. This couldn't be. This was only a dream, but if I looked back in time, Aido-senpai came over day-over to joke with Yuuki. That had the fangirls go after her. I wasn't a fangirl so why would I care? I attended this academy for so long that I should be able to tell the difference. I knew the Night Class, Hanabusa and Akatsuki-senpai even knew my name. Why even bother? Why was I so confused? This made no sense, only if I was in...- I stopped at this thouhgt. My head flashed up and I stared in shock. This couldn't be. I was affected by only a simple dream, but I was really affected by it.. I was attracted by him. Idol-senpai.

I was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed that I had collapsed, because I woke up in the infirmary the next day. The sun shone brightly in my room. I felt a kind of dizzy and my head hurt badly. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. When did I become so weak? I wasn't my normal self. No one was around and that was good. We didn't really have a nurse here at school or they barely spended they're time in the infirmary. For my surprise Yuuki knocked on the door and came in.

"Hanako, are you awake?", she asked in a very low voice. She carefully walked next to my bed.

"I didn't expect you to be here.", I answered as soon as she saw my open eyes. I really would have loved to be dead in that moment. I hated this feeling I had inside me and the thought of a certain person. My head hurted even more.. I shouldn't think of all that, but it did automatically.

"What happened last night? I found you passed out in the middle of the night. Outside. Zero had to bring you here. All of us worried.. Kitako espacially.", she said worrily.

"I don't know. i wanted to stay outside for a little while longer, because I didn't feel good and then it seems like I passed out. I'm a weirdo.", I answered shaking my head. This time I could sit up. I had to support my head so it wouldn't fall off my body. I felt so heavy.

"Can I get you something? You don't seem to feel well.", she wanted to know. She should just go, go away and not piss me off. I couldn't stand things like this. Talking. Ugh.

"I'm fine.. Don't worry, but I think some time alone will be good. Would you mind leaving plesae?", I asked her to go. She giggled. What was so funny about what I said?

"Ih-It's nothing. Just a memory.", she said.

"Tell me more. You made me curious.", I asked her to.

"Aah no.. It's nothing. Just Committee stuff.", seemed like she want to tell me. Then I would have to force her to spill it out.

"Still.. I wanna know.", I pushed.

"Fine then.. I once had to visit the Moon Dorm as some kind of messenger. I had to tell Kaname something from the chairman and then I came across Aido and he was so sleepy that he kicked visitors out.", she said and in that very second she finished, my irritated feelings turned into anger. It wouldn't have been enough for me to just shred into a billion pieces. No, she would have deserved to die. I wanted nothing more but to rip her head off. I tried to calm down.

"Leave now.", I said and her expression changed and she left. How could she dare talking about Hanabusa in my presence? Well it was obvious that I wasn't someone of much words. I liked to sit back and watch, but I wished I had been closer to Yuuki. Then I would know everything about the Night Class and I would have known everything about that. I tried to compare my feelings to the fangirls outside and I just couldn't find similiarities. Those outside were fans. Like the fans some stars have, but what I was feeling was much more intense. It was like... I couldn't find the right word. What was happening to me? I hated everything now. I just wanted to die. Die and never return.

I decided to stand up and I quickly changed into my uniform. I would have to see what was going on now. I would investigate him. That would be what I would do. I opened the Infirmary door and saw that it was crowded in the hallways. That meant I had to wait a little while longer. The Day Class students would have to back to school any minute. It had to be around 1 p.m., because everyone was talking about food and how hungry they were. My stomach growled. I blushed, even though I was alone. All alone. It should always be like this. I should be left alone, for all eternity.

Eternity.. Eternity seemed like a long time. I tried to shake of that thought. It made me think about Aido even more. I didn't want to think anymore.

Soon the hallways cleared up and I took my chance and went outside, paying attention to not getting caught. It was prohibited to leave school grounds or for us Day Class students to go to the Moon Dormitory, but they wouldn't mind. They all should be sleeping by now. I ran as soon as I was out of sight of the Sun Dorm grounds. And now I had to find a way to break in the Moon Dorm. I took the easy way and swiftly jumped over the wall. I couldn't bother about something else. I had decided to stop thinking. That would mean unplanned actions. I hid behind a tree but was noticed by someone as I did. Someone came out. I couldn't look at who it was but as soon as the door closed again I began to run around to search for a safe place to hide. I would wait until the sun set, I had the time. I just needed to find him. Somehow.

When the sun finally began to set I heard a few girls chatting about the Night Class students. 'Oh no.. Please not.', I thought to myself, but the Night Class students seemed to just wake up, that should be their daily routine by what the chairman once told us. I peeked up the building and saw how someone opened the curtains carefully. It was still light outisde and it was summer. I saw Akatsuki Kain finally opening the curtain. And he was talking to someone. Maybe it was Hanabusa? He stared out of the window mouthing something like 'Calm down now will ya?'. The only one he would talk that way to would be Hanabusa. It had to be him.

Kain looked at the spot I was hiding at. I hoped he didn't see me and then he disappeared and a few moments later Hanabusa Aido was looking outside the window in a pyjama and his blanket on his back, lightly squeezing his eyes. His prescription had to be normal, but it he looked at the sun and the sun was still bright. His glance suddenly shot me. He saw me. Somehow. He was concentrating on the spot I was hiding. I felt like he looked into my eyes. He looked grouchy for some reason.. Maybe because he had to get up? That had to be it. I was in deep crap now. How could I ever escape from this place without the Night Class students noticing me? 'Aaaww.. CRAP! Who told you to get in here? Are you nuts? Are you weary of your life? You could have committed suicide, then there would have been less trouble! You idiot!', I yelled at myself in my mind. How did I get into this mess? I sighed. I was such an idiot.

For some reason I had become weak over night. I didn't know somehting like that was possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Aido disappeared from the window and I was somewhat relieved. I started to look for a way out of the grounds of the Moon Dorm. I had to find a way. The walls were full of plants, so planned to sneak on the wall side and climb over the wall part where a tree was high enough to hide me. As soon as I was out of the Moon Dorm grounds, I ran towards the other people in front of the gates, keeping a safe distance and jumping on a tree the next chance I got. I watched the girls closely and compared to my feelings those were ignorant and stupid little teenager girls who were aware of nothing but the world they saw so beautiful, but I knew how it really was. It was dirty and blood shed. On every inch we walked on, someone may have died. Who can tell? I stood silent and looked for Kitako, but she was no where to be found. 'CRAAAP!',I yelled once again in my head. I concentrated so hard to sound as loud as possible in my head so I got headache again, but this was a bad ache. my current situation was hilarious. I would have never thought to end up in a tree like this trying to hide from one very person, or a few very persons. He was the only one I ever felt soo weird about. To be honest, I was a little afraid. Afraid of what would happen. Afraid to be turned down. The girls started screaming and thank god i didn't hear them that loudly like when I was standing right next to them. I had about 200 feet distance. Far enough. The Night Class must have just come out. Something inside me was burning.

Maybe my heart?

The aching became stronger and then the most unusual thing happened. There was something wet running down my eyes. I was crying. And the crying became even more as I realised I was.. Such a shame. If my father would have been here, he would have done cruel things to me. I was the only child in this family and the heir of the Zokiu-Clan. I had a lot of responsibilty to take on and I couldn't be acting reckless. My life should be controlled and I shouldn't let my feelings do whatever they want. Being a part of the Zokiu family meant to be strong, independant, confident and most of all, being the exhibition of the family. And I was breaking all the rules now. My mother had raised me very rigorous as well as my father, but this was a battle I had to face alone. And I would.

Tears continued to flow and I got really worked up about the fact that my whole lilfe would probably change. Everything began to spin around and I felt vertiginous. A strange feeling and I nearly collapsed and was about to fall of the tree I was hiding on, but somthing caught me before I hit the ground. My eyes were shut. I felt absolutely dizzy.. Could I concentrate?

"You'll need to be more careful about your actions.", a male voice said. I knew that voice. The same voice as in my dream. The voice I was so jealous about getting Yuuki to hear more often than me. I didn't dare to open my eyes. I was still on someones arms. There was an overwhemling smell around me. A fragrance I imagined god to smell like. I suddenly fell into trance.

"I don't know if you noticed, but your actions are reckless and irresponsible. And now open your eyes. I don't like to talk to people who keep their eyes shut.", he said. I would do as he wished. Didn't intend to do anything else. I slowly opened them, forst only daring to peek. There were ice blue eyes staring into mine. A man with blonde hair and ice blue eyes in a white uniform was staring into my eyes. He had me in his arms. He may didn't seem like he was, but he was strong. I kept my mouth shut. I couldn't say anything to him. I really must be dreaming. Such kind of thing only happened while I was dreaming. I regretted ever leaving the grounds. It got me nightmares.

"Now are you gonna talk or not? You are being very rude. I'm reconsidering it. Was it really the right choice to kind of save your neck? You nearly fell of a tree.", he said. Now this is how the real Hanabusa was. He waited for me to say something but he was very tense. I could feel it by the grip of his hands.

"Maybe I have to try another way of making you talk.", he said and smiled in that very moment. He became the all so loving Idol again. The guy, that nearly every girl in this schol was in love with.

"Jerk.", I said when I saw his "shot"-expression. His expression changed immediately and his eye brows twitched. 'Haha.. Gotcha!', I thought.

"I saved your neck and you're talking to mem like that?", he said looking angry and sad.

"Now you really act like a jerk. I was just joking a moment ago. Thank you for saving my neck before my brain got crashed.", I thanked him.

"You sure are different now, aren't you?", he asked.

"What do you mean?", I asked back.

"You don't try to impress anyone, you're just being yourself. You don't really seem to care about what other people do. You're not copying them, but what I wonder about is what you were doing on the Moon Dorms grounds earlier and why you are hiding so far back here?", he answered. He knew how to play with someone's mind. He was dazzling me. How mean.

"Uncontrolled actions?", I said laughing, but as I laughed, my head even hurt more. His expression softened. It was lovely to see how his true face was. Or nearly was. Someday he would become my little Baby Boy. I had to laugh as I thought of that disgusting and crappy sounding thought.

"What are you laughing about?", he asked. he had a lot of questions. He still held me in his arms.

"Nothing.", I said. He raised an eyebrow. He didn't buy it.

"This feels like I'm dreaming. I wonder if you saved any other Day Class student's life.", I thought aloud. I blushed. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOO stop! WRONG IMPRESSION! Crapss', I yelled in my head squeezing my eyes. This was a bit too loud. He looked at me in a weird way. Completely not Aido-like. What did this mean? Nothing? Something bad? Something right? C'mon boy.. What's on your mind.

"Want me to pinch you? That would be out of character, but if a beautiful lady like yourself asked me to, I would. Only to your own good.", he said. He had the 'prince-charming'-expression on his face. This boy was unreadable.

"Would be very nice of you.", I answered.

"But how can I pinch a beauty like you? I feel like I'm talking to lady charming.", he said confusing me.

"How can you call me lady charming, reagarding that I'm not really a lady and that I say every out straight? How come you've got that strange look on your face?", I shot back.

"But you are a lady.. Deep down in your heart. I can see through your facade. They don't call me Boy Genius for nothing now, do they?", he smiled and he looked like he was trying to seduce a little girl with sweets.

"I think they call you Boy Genius because you are Boy Genius.", I felt queasy. For good. he pretty much tried not to gof this off.

"Question.. First, why didn't you yell at me when you saw me on the Moon Dorms grounds. Second, how come you're not going with the crowd, you have a lot of fans waiting and third, why did you save me?", I asked him in a low voice, trying to get the most of him. He lookes unsure of what to say. Very unusual. He always knew what to say.

"It's out of character for me to yell at a lady except it's Ruka and I saw that you didn't have the same objections as the fangirls outside. You looked lost. You looked irritated. You looked like a rabbit that was looking for a carrot in the desert. I came to look after you to see what you had in mind. In difference to the other guys, I care about the people who look like they could need help and I saved you because I was taking another route to look for you and just when I arrived you sorta collapsed. Easy.", he answered them straight forward.

"Copycat.", I mumbled.

"I'm not.", he growled, not chaning his expression, still looking like he was in love or something. This thought got my heart racing. How emberassing, it pounded so hard, that he would hear for sure.

"How cute. Your heart is racing.", he said lost in my eyes.. and I was lost in his. I tried pretty much not to think about anything. I shouldn't get false hopes. He still had me in his arms. I felt like I belonged here. He didn't seem like the harsh guy, if there was something, he would take it slow.. very slow.

"That's embarassing. Not Cute. Ooh.. I get it. Your trying to get the most out of me using your prince charmingn tactics. Nahnah dear.. Not with me.", I wanted to change the subject very badly, or this would head somewhere it shouldn't. I let my heart fall back, so I wouldn't have to face him anymore.

"Would you please look me in the eyes?", he asked me to look into his eyes. i wasn't like to deny to do what he asked me for. I hold my head back up and literally stared into his eyes.

"That's much better.", he said. he looked like he was dreaming. There was a long break.

"Isn't your class about to start Hanabusa?", I asked him, trying to escape this.

"No Hanako, I don't have to attend class.", he said sensing my plan.

"How do you know my name?", I wondered. He stood silent.

"You have a cousin named Kitako and it's not unusual to see you behind the crowd and her calling you. I have good eyes and ears.", he finally answered. My heart sterted racing again. Pounding so hard that it felt like it would pop out my skin and run away.

"What's you're bloodtype?", he asked. This question fit into my heart running away.

"B.. Is there a reason you're asking?", I said.

"Aah.. I see a rare one.", he was lost in his own dream. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?', I screamed in my head, again squeezing my eyes, because it was like me yelling inside my own ear. It was too loud, but I couldn't help it. He didn't seem to get tired. There always where long breaks after one of us said something, it must have been nearly half an hour since I fell of that tree. This was all so weird. That meant he held me in his arms.. for abot half an hour.. not getting tired.

"Are you human?", I asked. His expression changed immediately like someone slapped him in the face.

"Of course I am, what's that for a rude question?", he was shocked. This time I hesitated for a long time. I would make him suffer, because I wasn't called Little Lady Genius for nothing. Otherwise it would have taken me years to realise my feelings. I wasn't born yesterday. There was a special bond between us, that his fans wouldn't like. After a few minutes, when his arms got tighter, which I enjoyed, I decided to answer.

"You've been holding me for more than half an hour now. Aren't I'm heavy? I have to be. It has been over half an hour. Everyone else would have ran away crying.", I spilled it out and he relaxed a bit.

"I can feel your muscles tightening by some questions.. What's wrong?", I asked, now being able to pay attention that the sun wasn't shining anymore. It had set.

"I am a strong guy, would you prefer me in another way? Would like me to be a little aby boy who runs crying to his mom everytime he's hurt? Then I would have dried out in this half hour.", ouch.. that did hurt. Of course I wouldn't want him to change.

"You are a little baby boy.. you look like one acutally. Aren't you planning to let me down?", I wondered. His expression dropped.

"You want me to let you go like this? Aren't you comfortable in my arms?", he nearly sobbed his voice breaking.

"You can hold me as long as you need or want", I said closing my eyes not wanting to see his expression. This really was a bit out forward. I tried to concentrate on pretty much nothing, but his body control, I wanted to see how well trained he was to see in what kind of a family he grew up. No one knew much about Aido. He merely talked about himself, at least in front of the fangirls saying whatever they would like to hear. And here I was, not wanting anything, being held in his arms and being overflooded by compliments and other stuff he was saying without even noticing. He was very disciplined, he really didn't lose control. 'You have my regards.', I thought.

"I will be the Suzerain of your heart you know? Sooner or later I will be and I want you to know how I feel for you.", he said and this was the final strike. My heart started to pund so heavily that I nearly couldn't breath. I noticed how I started to slowly drift into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

_So guys.. here is the next part! Don't be confused if "the character" thinks strange stuff or irriated stuff.. I did this because I wanted her to be so dazzled and confused.. that her feelings show out clearly.. If anyone has a question.. Just send me a mail and ask ! =)_

Again it was dark. I hated it. I needed to get better control of myself. Weakness was nothing to be showed arounf. Aristocrats are proud beings... People who care about nothing but themselves. Hanabusa Audo. A noble aristocrat. The entire nightclass. Full of rich and noble aristocrats. They were in the highest status of aristocracy. My parents haad been in business with the Souen family, but there was still something about them we weren't able to see. Why did I have so much in my mind? Where was I anyway? So confused. Absollutely dazzled by his beatuy. 'Stop it!', I thought.

"So you're opening your eyes.", someone with the most amazing voice said. He was here, with me..

"You made me worry you know..", he said trailing off. I couldn't see his face. This made me sad.

"Come here.. I want to see you.", I mumbled . I could feel surprise in his face. He liked it? Yes.. I was weak. It was night.. and then I saw the most beautiful face int his world. There was a change. It made me wanna run away, but I was lost.. paralyzed. his weyes were burning red.. Blood red luster in his eyes. Did vampires really exist..?

"Your playing with the devil when you're playing with me.", he sank his face and I could hear his breath... loud and clearly. Something wet touched my neck. His tongue?

Suddenly all the woozyness in my body was gone.

"So delicious", he said and something sharp pierced into my neck.

Vampires... indeed... did ... exist.

I felt how something was sucking out the fluid in my body. He drank my blood? He did drink my blood. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know why.. but my head started spinning and all I began to see was woozy.. not sharp. I knew it would happen again.

When I woke up again.. I was alone. I was all alone.. outisde. I could hear a pond. He had left me. But he's been with me. When i gained full consciousness again.. I started to hear a voice.  
>"You did something you were strictly forbidden to.", a calm but angry voice said.<p>

"Yes, Lord Kuran.", a cute but frightened voice sad. So it was Kaname Kuran and Hanabusa. He was being punished for an act, he was supposed to avoid. Hanabusa had called that guys Lord.. for some reason. I knew it was about drinking my blood. Should I intervene and say that it wasn't bad.. or something? I mean.. I liked it.. kind of.

"What would you like me to do now Aido?", Kuran asked.

"Seducing a student like that to drink her blood.", he added.

"I wasn't seducing only a student..",Aido mumbled.

"So what was it then?", Kuran asked.

"I'm sorry my Lord.. I spoke to myself.", he corrected.

"Ah.. I see, but you know that we vampires have our principals right? I can't let you off easily. You even dared hurting the one I love.", Kuran said. His voice was sharp. Aido stood quiet, not even breathing. He was afraid. What would happen to him now?

Kuran was a guy, who didn't understand anything. I heard a "slaap" sound and a low whining. Poor Hanabusa, but he sure was the black sheep in the Night Class. Could I help him? Was there something I could do? Would I be able to talk to Kuran? I was too weak. This was my weakest moment ever.

"I'm so sorry Lord Kaname. I couldn't resist.", Aido begged. He was down.. pretty much sitting on his knees. Was Kuran such a cruel guy? Who is he? Why did he frighten Aido that much?

"You'll have to take care and get better control of that instinct of yours. I could expell you from this academy, but I need you here. You can be so relieved that the peson you drank that blood from was only a human and not Yuuki, but once, you once even drank that girls blood. You devoured Hanako mercilessly. She collapsed. How will you explain yourself Aido?", Kuran was a threat. His voice was so angry and low, sharp as burning ice.

"I don't know.. I'm confused. This is the girl I really care about and I just couldn't resist. I am really sorry Lord Kuran. I should have taken better care.", I could say that he was kneeling down in front of Kuran.  
>"I'm fine", I mumbled. In that second Aido was by my side.<p>

"Oh my.. I thought it would be worse", he said patting my head, his voice cracking. He pushed his tears inside himself. The great Aido crying? No.. noone would ever get to see that. He tried to smile. And I smiled back. He looked beautiful. He grabbed my hand and smelled my wrist. My blood must be something he really must love.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you okay?", a tender voice asked me. Kaname Kuran was standing there leaning on a tree.

"Lord Kuran", I said instictly without even thinking.

"Why is a human like you calling me Lord?", he asked.

"I was bitten by a vampire and I should normally turn into one, but I'll do whatever Aido does to keep him safe.", I said, again without thinking. I looked into Aido's eyes, they were glistened in fear and happiness. He was in a bad situation. He had to decide whether his Lord or me.

"Hanabusa, I think being suspended for a month should be appropriate.", Kuran said and walked off. He disappered quicker than a human would. Probably some special ability. Somewhere there was something turning into dust.

"Would you quit being so protective now Hanabusa? It's just me. You should know my presence by now.", Akatsuki Kain said.

"You smelled right?", Hanabusa asked. Those vampire senses must be really sensitive.

"You are unique, what punishment did you get this time?", Kain asked.

"Only a month of suspension", he said smirking still lost in my eyes.

"Hanako, you poor thing, got stuck in Hanabusa's childish games.", Kain said.

"Why poor?", I asked him looking at Kain.

"Hey, hey, you... look in my eyes", Hanabusa said. My heart started racing. It skipped a few beats and then it continued beating. Akatsuki "huh"ed laughing and said "You know that Ruka is upset, you caused dorm president Kuran to punish you."

"You go and take care of her, it's not me who's the silent knight.", Hanabusa said, still looking in my eyes. He hadn't blinked in a while.

"Hana-", Kain started but was cut off.

"Just go!", Hanabusa turned to him. I could tell that he wasn't human... He was a vampire. Akatsuki turned and went away.

"You know what? As far as I'm suspended , I'll go back to the dorm. We don't want to upset dorm president Kuran more do we?", he said.

"Under one condition.", I said, sensing how this would end, telling the difference between reality and my will.

"Oh...", he stood silent for a few minutes his eyes crumbling apart. I stood up, I needed a little moment to gather myself then tried to walk away to the sun dormitories, trying to forget what had happened. I felt somehting on my neck. Something grabbed my hand from behind, a soft and gentle hand. I turned around. Hanabusa looked like he wanted to tell me to stop, be he couldn't. I smiled and said "Don't worry. Nothings wrong. I'll make sure no one finds out." I walked towrads him took both of his hands and stroked them, looked up to his face with a smile, his expression changed into a little more relieved one. He grabbed both of my hands tightly and gave them a kiss.

"A lovely night milady.", he said and slowly let go and I walked away slowly turnin my back to him, but it did hurt. I touched my neck after I was out of Hanabusa's sight, even though his vampire eyes must be better than humans. I covered the bitemarks when I reached the sundorms and right that moment, Yuki happened to cross my path. Hell! I wanted to think and now she's showing up..

"Where have you beeeeeeen?", she asked spelling every word in a syllable.

"Nothing that you should care about.", I said gloomy. I was tired and angry and simply pissed.  
>"Hana..ko", Yuki said quietly behind my back and I turned into my hallway and disappeared to the bathroom. It was still open. There were a few fan girls finishing and babbling about the night class. I was tired and injured. Tears started flowing down my face. I didn't know how I should feel. Pissed because he said it was better to go, or should I be happy that it was so romantic? Hell I didn't know. Some girls looked my way. I ignored them. I had some more important things I needed to take care of. I went into a toilet and closed it and sat on top of it angling my legs. The tears dropped down on my uniform. One drip after another. I needed to stay silent. Silent. No one could know about this. This was our secret. I shook my head in despair.<p>

"Hey did you hear? Hanako disappeared.", a girl said.

I was just walking inside... Didn't she notice me?

"She just walked in... Didn't you see her?", another girl asked. 'Thank YOU!', I thought.

"You sure? Why didn't I...", the girl mumbled. I heard foot tapping getting closer to the toilet cabine I was trying to hid in. Some people started knocking on my door.

'SEXUAL HARRASSMEEEEEENT!', I yelled in my head trying to laugh.

"Hanako? Are you in there?", some girls asked. Maybe I had business to take care of in here? The girls were insane! I could open the door and run fleeingly away from this place, locking me inside a wardrobe, but I had family prudence I couldn't forget. I needed to stay strong. Not a hint of pressure or weakness. I could do it right?

"Hanako? You're in the there?", a very familiar voice asked. It was Kitako. Of course she'd be worried.. What a pain. I decided to stay quite.

"You sure it's her? She'd normally answer", Kitako asked the others. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

"This is Hanako inside there, she was going in there and she was holding her neck and looked kinda down. She was acting weird but whatever.", the girl said.

"Hanako, if you are in there just open the door.", Kitako said. I decided not to answer... I had other important things I had to worry about. For example, thinking about a way to talk to Aido. He must be suspended if drinking blood is prohibited.

"If you don't step away, when I come out now, you're going to be smashed by a door.", I said furiously, I came here to be let alone.

A few people were murmuring, but I could hear light steps.. I smashed the door open and ran as fast as I could to escape these girls. I wanted to be alone. I figured I should may be hiding in my closet so I turned the next corner and got to my room and tried to open the door, but it was locked and I didn't have a key.

"Dammit, Kitako!", I thought. I bumped the wall with my back and slid down.. The girls must be near, they should've figured where I'd run. I sat there wondering when the girls would finally come, but there was nothing, only a few girls chatting and going back to their rooms to sleep or something. After nearly 20 minutes Kitako came. She held a towel and a bag.

"Come on, let's go inside.", she said. I could tell she was worried. 'Oh no!', I thought I couldn't let her be. This was against the rules.


End file.
